


Trick or Treat

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Sex, Darkfic, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, M/M, Shipoween 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Loni’d told his dad he’d be out late trick-or-treating on Halloween, and it wasn’t even a lie, not really. He just hadn’t bothered to mention precisely what sort of tricking he’d be doing—or what sorts of “treats” he’d be seeking.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seashellcolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashellcolors/gifts).

Loni’d told his dad he’d be out late trick-or-treating on Halloween, and it wasn’t even a lie, not really. He just hadn’t bothered to mention precisely what sort of tricking he’d be doing—or what sorts of “treats” he’d be seeking.

“You’re in college now. Aren’t you too old to go out trick-or-treating?” his dad had asked.

“You’re never too old to go out trick-or-treating!” Loni had declared.

His dad had shrugged and instructed Loni not to wake him when he got home.

The alleyway between the gay bar and the dance hall smelled of damp, day-old garbage . . . and _semen_. This was where men came for anonymous hookups. And although it was still relatively early, there were already some delicious looking treats on offer, and Loni’s mouth was positively watering.

Treats, for instance, like that guy wearing the Batman mask who had his cock out of his jeans. He was stroking it idly, and _damn_ was it was a gorgeous cock, thick and long and glossy with moisture at the tip. In a trice Loni was on his knees in front of the guy and lifting his own Joker mask just high enough off of his face to expose his lips. Then he swallowed him down.

He’d never given anybody this big a blowjob before, but he’d practiced on x-large dildos. This guy was a thousand times better than a dildo. The tiniest hint of piss at the slit— The silky, mobile foreskin— The warm shaft, throbbing with the steady beat of a big, strong man’s heart. Loni moaned, one hand in his pants, stroking himself furiously as he bobbed his head up and down, up and down, up and down, drooling a flood onto the man’s balls, nose buried in fragrant, salt-and-pepper pubic hair . . . ahhh, he wanted the man to cum in his mouth . . . he was so thirsty for it . . .

Before Loni could bring the man off, though, the man was pulling him to his feet, turning him face first towards the wall, and pinning him from behind. He yanked Loni’s pants down. “I hope your ass is as good as your mouth, little cocksucker,” the man whispered.

Loni froze; he’d know that voice _anywhere_.

“D-dad . . . ?!”

But it was too late. His dad’s big body was crushing him into the wall, and his dad’s big, _beautiful_ cock was forcing its way up into his tight, ill-prepared, but eminently willing asshole. His dad fucked him raw then, fast, hard, and relentless, and Loni clung to that wall, his fingernails snagging on crumbling brick, awash in pleasure and leaking tears and cum until he was wrung utterly dry, until there was nothing left inside of him, nothing at all, save for one solitary, lingering thought:

Both of he and his dad were getting a treat this Halloween.


End file.
